La canción de cuna de Akane
by YuukiSnow
Summary: Oneshot La única alegría que tiene Ranma después de un largo día en Nerima, además de ver la sonrisa de Akane, es escucharla cantar. Inspirado en la canción "Akane no Kumori uta".


**Esta vez, en vez de traerles una historia trágica y confusa, les traigo algo tierno y dulce. Les pido que, escuchen la canción "Akane no Kumori Uta", ya que me inspiré en ella para escribirles el relato que viene a continuación. Si la escuchan en ciertos trozos, creo que sentirán lo que describo de Ranma y Akane en este fic, pero se los dejo a su criterio el escucharla o no.**

**Muchas gracias de antemano por leer.**

* * *

Había sido un día muy agotador. _Más que de costumbre._Y es que para Ranma todo era batallas sin descanso, pero hoy fue demasiado. Pelear con todos los locos de Nerima lo estaba agotando, y últimamente le habían machacado sin piedad. A pesar de que había pasado un mes de aquella boda que nunca se concretó, las prometidas de Ranma y los pretendientes de éstas, no se rendían, y seguían atacando al joven de la trenza, casi como si fuera un rito de todos los días, o una manda para un santo.

Sin embargo, Ranma tenía un arma secreta, o más bien, un remedio infalible, que nadie esperaría. Con algunos ahorros (que nadie sabe cómo llegaron a sus manos, o qué hizo para lograr tal cantidad de dinero), compró un personal stereo, con el cual podía grabar en cintas y luego escucharlas. Y había una cinta en particular, que guardaba con mucho recelo, que le había pedido a Akane grabar para él. Pero sólo contarles eso sería demasiado aburrido, digamos que pasó lo siguiente:

No había nadie en la casa de los Tendo más que él y su bella prometida. Era la oportunidad perfecta para conseguir lo que el quería.

Entró a la habitación de la chica, a pedirle dulcemente que le grabara algo.

-Ranma sin tocar la puerta entra como si fuera su propia casa y le ordena a Akane del siguiente modo "¡Oi, Marimacho! ¿Quieres hacer algo cool?"-

Por su puesto su querida prometida, accedería gustosa a tal petición.

-Akane sin esperar algún otro gesto le rompe en la cara un florero que estaba en su cuarto, afirmándole "No sé qué quieras hacer, pervertido, pero primero se toca a la puerta antes de entrar a una habitación que no es tuya"-

Después del malentendido, están sentados en la cama de la chica. Seguramente no es normal para ustedes que pase esto y que nuestra pareja arregle sus malentendidos con sólo una charla y unas cuantas disculpas. Pero Akane y Ranma habían logrado cierta mejoría en su relación. Se tenían un poquito más de confianza e intentaban arreglar sus problemas de la manera más civilizada posible, después de todo, no podrían correr con los gastos de reparar la casa cada vez que se les ocurría pelear por algo insignificante, así que aunque no quisieran, estaban obligados a llevarse bien. Y pese a que Ranma no pudiera aún confesársele correctamente, a ratos podía admitir que le tenía un cariño especial a Akane, y ella por su lado, también. Después de todo, ella amaba a Ranma, aún con las cosas que le molestaban de él: sus maldiciones; sus mil y tantas prometidas; su desfachatez...

-Y bueno, como no tengo ninguna cinta original, quería tener algo grabado por ti.-En ese momento Ranma desvía su cara, muy avergonzado, pero sin perder decisión en su voz, o al menos así lo sintió Akane.- ¿Lo harías por mi? Cualquier cosa, puedes hasta insultarme, pero sólo quiero que sea algo de ti.

Akane mejor que nadie sabía cuánto le costaba a Ranma admitir sus sentimientos, decir qué le gustaba o lo que no. Y más aún pedirle favores, favores que más bien eran tiernas peticiones de cariño hacia él. No se le notaba, excepto cuando estaba en su modo felino. En esos momentos, Akane podía darse cuenta que él no era más que un gatito asustado que sólo quiere un poco de cariños, pero sólo cariños de ella.

-Es que me lo pides así... Y ahora no tengo nada preparado...

Era mentira. Akane hace mucho tiempo le estaba preparando algo a Ranma. No estamos hablando de algo muy elaborado, pero algo hecho con cariño. Sabía que las manualidades no eran lo suyo, aunque trataba de mejorar. Pero si algo dulce tenía Akane, ese algo evidente, era su voz. Una voz dulce, que cuando ella si así lo deseaba, podía hacerte sentir como un niño escuchando a su madre. Quizás no sea el mejor ejemplo, pero Akane tenía ese algo maternal, que sin duda lo mostraba cuando se encargaba de animalitos heridos o maltratados. Eso incluyendo a P-chan y a Ranma Gatuno.

-Sé que en música estás componiendo una canción, puedes grabar eso si quieres.-Ranma había por fin, vuelto a mirar a su prometida a los ojos, suplicante.

Era verdad, en música tenían que componer una canción usando una pista de música sin letra. Sabía que Akane estaba haciendo una con sus amigas, y no le importaría si fuera esa, pero sin saberlo, Akane ya le tenía una canción dedicada a él. Y sólo para él.

-Es que me da vergüenza... -La pequeña Akane se cubría la cara con sus manos, en un gesto infantil y a la vez muy tierno. Mientras que su prometido aprovecha esta oportunidad para tomar sus manos y casi obligarla a mirarlo a los ojos. Al parecer no quería ser el único en morirse de la vergüenza.

-No se la mostraré a nadie nunca, te lo prometo Akane, sólo yo la escucharé.- Dijo él tratando de darle confianza, a lo que su niña suspira pesadamente para decir...

-Está bien... Pero la grabaré yo sola, sólo explicame cómo se hace y ya veré yo.

Ranma le explicó lo de los botones, de tener cuidado con la cinta y ponerla en el lado correcto. Akane lo entendió todo muy bien pero para no olvidarlo decidió escribirlo en su cuaderno, a lo que comenzó a cantar mientras el aparato le grababa.

El muchacho yacía en su habitación recostado, mirando el techo, esperando si podía recibir el producto final de su vergonzosa siembra. Seguro que se había visto muy patético el pedirle así a Akane un favor tan simple. Quizás era normal que los novios se cantaran de vez en cuando...

-Pero si sólo somos prometidos... No es que seamos novios... Aún...- Ranma jugaba con sus dedos mientras echaba humo de la cabeza debido al cortocircuito mental de sus pensamientos. Comienza a alborotar su cabello y a golpearse suavemente en la cabeza, para terminar recostado boca abajo en el futón- Aún así, quiero escucharla cantar...

Fue cuando apareció Akane cabizbaja a entregarle la cinta a Ranma. Ranma se levantó confundido, a lo que ella le pasó su grabación y el aparato en sus manos, suavemente.

-Escuchala en la noche, ¿si? Mañana me dirás si te gustó o no.

Fue lo último que escuchó de Akane porque notó como ella no podía aguantar más el estar ahí, después de lo que hizo por él.

-A veces eres tan linda Akane... -El joven miró casi sin contener su alegría la cinta que tenía en sus manos, a lo que niega con la cabeza varias veces- Haré lo que ella me pidió, ya que cumplió con la egoísta petición que le hice... - Pensó él, a lo que guardó muy bien su cinta y su personal stereo, para que su padre ni nadie lo viera.

La noche se hacía presente, y su padre dormía como un tronco. Era momento de escuchar lo que Akane había grabado. Se preguntaba qué contenido tendría la cinta si Akane le pidió que la escuchara de noche.

-¿Será algo sensual? O Quizás sólo me insulte... No puedo esperar, quiero escucharla.

Luego de colocarse sus pequeños audífonos, apretó el botón de play y tapó sus orejas con sus manos para que no se filtrara el sonido.

Lo que escuchó fue una angelical canción de cuna para él. Sólo para él, interpretada y compuesta por su linda Akane. Ranma sintió algo muy cálido en su pecho, mientras rebobinaba la cinta para volver a escuchar la voz de su prometida, unas docenas de veces esa noche.

A la mañana siguiente sin que nadie se diera cuenta, Ranma fue a trotar con Akane. Ya cuando estaban lejos de casa, ella dejó de trotar y le preguntó suavemente y con evidente vergüenza reflejada en sus mejillas.

-¿Qué te pareció?

Ranma sólo pudo sonreírle, a lo que se acercaba a ella para, sin pensarlo, abrazarla, diciéndole:

-Me encantó. Gracias. -Fue la sencilla y sincera respuesta de él.

Akane estaba tan feliz, pero luego se dió cuenta de que Ranma no la soltaba, y él también, rápidamente el chico emprende una huída como siempre solía hacer, saltando hacia los tejados de los vecinos, sin mirar atrás, porque si no, Akane podría ver que su cara estaba más roja que la de ella. La chica por su parte se alegró ante tal respuesta.

Desde entonces, cada vez que llegaba cansado y adolorido, se ponía a escuchar su cinta especial. Sin embargo esa tarde en su habitación...

-Oye Ranma-Lo perseguía su padre- ¿Por qué no entrenamos? Se me ocurrió un método para que ya no te conviertas en chica, ¡El mejor método para esquivar agua fría!-Decía esto con una sonrisa y unos baldes de agua en sus manos-

-¡Quítate, no estoy para tus juegos! -Ranma pateó a su padre, haciendo que se cayera toda el agua fría sobre Genma, quien convertido en Panda estaba preparado para hacerle frente a su hijo, sin esperar que fuera él, su queridísimo hijo el que le diera una paliza, para terminar echado en el piso, justo donde estaba su personal stereo, y lo más importante, su cinta milagrosa.

-¡Oh no!-Decía Ranma, mientras echaba a volar a su padre afuera de la habitación para encontrarse con la cinta y el aparato hechos añicos debido al peso del pansón animal- No puede ser... No... ¿Qué haré? No podré dormir si no la escucho...

Pero más que no escucharla, lo que le empezaba a doler a Ranma, ya que unas pequeñas gotas de agua salada comenzaban a inundar sus ojos, era que había perdido un bello regalo. Un bello regalo de su Akane. Un regalo que quizás nunca más podría tener. Eran esos pensamientos trágicos que tenía en su cabeza cuando justamente Akane pasaba por ahí en el corredor y le sorprendió ver como Ranma lloraba desconsoladamente con las piezas de plastico en sus manos.

Akane casi por instinto cerró la puerta de la habitación para que nadie pudiese ver cómo él lloraba, sería una deshonrra para él. No quiso preguntarle qué le pasaba, pero en cuánto el la vió, en vez de querer correr hacia afuera e impedir que Akane lo viera en ese estado, su energía simplemente le dió para acercársele lentamente y abrazarla, mientras seguía llorando sin parar.

-Akane no te enojes... Pero se rompió la cinta que me regalaste.

Akane se sorprendió. ¿Cómo se iba a enojar? Si parece que a Ranma le duele más haberla perdido, que a ella el haberla hecho. Le acariciaba la cabeza a Ranma, al parecer tenía que reconfortarlo por su pérdida.

-No estoy enojada Ranma, no te preocupes. No es como si tu la hubieses querido romper. Además, aún estoy aquí.

Ranma no pudo creer que Akane se comportara así con él. Debía tratarse de algún hechizo o magia que desconocía, se limpió los ojos como pudo, mirándola suplicante.

-¿Me cantarías esa canción otra vez?

Ella le sonrió.

-Es vergonzoso... Pero está bien, si te gustó tanto, haré una excepción...

Ranma asintió, con ella así, se sentía como un niño pequeño, en parte le gustaba. A veces, sólo a veces, le gustaba sentirse así con Akane a su lado. Sentía que fuera de la forma que él fuese, ella lo haría sentir bien, de cualquier manera posible. Fuese con un abrazo, o en este caso, con una canción.

La casa Tendo se llenaba de la melodía de Akane, mientras que el panda yacía inconsciente en el pasto con una cubeta adornando su cabeza como un sombrero, se sentía relajarse con esa bella canción de cuna acariciar sus orejitas que se movían al compás de la melodía. Las hermanas de Akane, ya acostadas en sus camas, se sentían caer en los brazos de morfeo con esa bella tonada. Soun hacía lo mismo, qué feliz estaba de que su hija querida y yerno se llevaran mejor. Con esa canción de cuna, sentía que pronto el tiempo pasaría y esa pareja dispareja se llevaría cada vez mejor y cómo no, también esperaba que le diesen nietos pronto. Happosai por su lado, fumando en el tejado, disfrutaba de la voz de Akane, luego de su arduo día de cazatesoros, haciendo con el humo de su pipa, unas ovejas saltando un corral hecho de prendas íntimas.

Mientras tanto en la habitación donde provenía aquél canto angelical, estaba Ranma, tomado de la mano con Akane, durmiendo plácidamente, con ella sonriendole a su lado, sentada.

Soltó su mano y le arropó, llendose silenciosamente hasta su habitación. A pesar de todos los problemas y malentendidos que tenían, a veces esos gestos dulces que tenía ella con él y viceversa, la hacían recapacitar y pensar, que quizás no era tan malo tener a un novio casi esposo como Ranma.


End file.
